


Coffee

by ThisGuyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coffee, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Raywood, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyWrites/pseuds/ThisGuyWrites





	Coffee

Being late to work sucks already. Being late and literally running into someone sucks even more. Being late, running into someone and spilling their coffee all over them? That's basically as bad as it could get.

"Shit, dude I'm so sorry." I looked up from the ground and saw... what was maybe the best looking guy I've seen in a while. Maybe ever. But his hoodie was ruined.

"It's... it's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going. It's my bad." He helped me up, smiling the whole time. Damn, that smile.

"No, I feel bad. I got it all over your hoodie. Uhh... okay. Here." I started taking my jacket off, handing it to him.

"Are you sure? It's pretty chilly out, you don't have to."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm pretty close to my job actually, so..."

"Oh really? That's actually great, I'm kind of lost." He took his hoodie off and handed it to me, slipping my jacket on. It was... kinda small.

"Sorry, I'm smaller than you." He zipped it up and it was very snug, but it closed. And his arms looked bigger than before.

"No it's fine. Just a little snug, is all. But I'm kinda lost, it's my first day at this library and I can't seem to find it."

"Oh. A.H. Library?"

"That's it. You know where it is?"

"Yeah. It's right next to my job actually, I work at the coffee shop right next to it. I can show you, I'm running late actually." I started walking with him behind me, matching my pace.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you here. Uhh... I'm Ryan by the way."

"Ray."

"Well Ray, maybe I'll be seeing more of you?" He sent a smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah. Hopefully."


End file.
